


Giving Up The Ghost

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slash, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian finally grows up and tells Steve how he really feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship ficlet told from Steve's POV.

 

Up until now it's been soft and simple. He gives you that _look_ and you know. Oh yeah, you just know to come running. Because things are about to get good quick. Only tonight it's different. It isn't simple at all. And though it's sensual it doesn't feel soft in the least. You're laying in your bed. He's hovering, looking down at you, his lush, dark hair falling and framing his face, his eyes sharp with a need he's never shown you before. Now? Right now? He's looking down into your eyes as if he's searching for something neither one of you figured he'd need. And god, you're giving it all up without a fight, without a care. Just letting it go. When he licks slowly along your jawline you whimper uncontrollably. Can't help it. He's never done that. Never allowed himself to taste you. Not really.

 

"Chris?" you whisper, scared. Uncertain.

 

"Shh. Just let me..."

 

So you do. Let him lick the crook of your neck as he drops down slowly, settling into your waiting warmth. When he kisses your lips, not hiding his hunger, you whimper again. He's never done this either. Never promised to. And you were fine with that. At least you thought you were. But he's doing this _thing_, edging your mouth open by drawing out your tongue, making _you_ want to taste _him_, that changes everything. Turns out he's even better at kissing than you'd imagined.

 

He pulls back slightly just when the kissing is getting overheated and rubs his face over your collar bone. His lips travel to your ear, his Oklahoma drawl husky as he quietly says, "I'm gonna taste you everywhere, darlin'. Every inch of skin, every hole. And I plan on memorizin' all the sounds I can pull outta you tonight. Because tomorrow I'm gonna wake up next to you and let you taste every inch of me." You shudder at the idea, at the knowledge that he's literally offering himself to you for the first time since you started banging each other ten years ago. All these years and _now_ he wants to spend the night... "And just so you know, I'm thinkin' it's about time you finally made an honest man of me. If you're willin'..."

 

You had every intention of saying no, of getting up and walking right out of your own house. Because really? Ten years is a long damn time to pretend 'friends-with-benefits' is a perfectly okay relationship to have with your best friend and probable soul-mate. Why now? After all this time of asking, begging, lying? What's changed?

 

"Stop thinking so much, baby.” Baby? _Baby?_ Jesus! That endearment does not make you melt. Not. At. All... “I'm done acting like a jackass and I'm pretty sure my mama would be pleased as punch if the next time I went home I had a ring on my finger. Now. I get to suck you or what?"

 

Not exactly the romantic awakening you were dreaming of but it's Christian Kane and he's making an official declaration of love. An actual proposal if you heard him right. And let's be honest, you couldn't have imagined a better one where he's concerned. It was a long time coming but if him reverently kissing and caressing his way down your chest is anything to go by it was well worth the wait.


End file.
